wayriftfandomcom-20200213-history
Kip Tu
Kip (KiNaTu) is the head of the Tu Family, who have taken up residence in Sam's Tavern and Inn, in the DS Dimension. There, he acts as the business owner, main cook and bartender of the establishment. While his past is spotted with the uncertainty of OMEGA and he remains a powerful Mind Mage and brilliant technical Magihaxxor, his first and foremost commitment is to his family and friends. Origins Kip was born to his parents NaDoTu and KiMaRuTu in the Shellab 1.0 on the Nefolian world. He was raised as a Nefolian during his young childhood, and lived under the area of influence of the Vision Stone. He does not remember his young childhood due to the Sygnus' Curse, and is somewhat skeptical in digging up his unusual Nefolian history at a later age. During his young childhood, he displayed early and very potent Mind Mage abilities. He was also possibly the youngest Awakened recorded in the history of Nefol, a record only broken later by his youngest son, Sam. Kip also showed unusual connections to the Vision Stone and communicated with Zoe Dragon of the Dragon-kin, who would later come to live in the Dragon Haven. Runne Both of his parents died in the final fight against the Dark Sygnus Luccious, leaving Kip an orphan in the midst of the confusion of Runne. Eventually, he was discovered and taken in by SoYa, who became his mentor and teacher. Kip joined SoYa's secret rebellion against the forces of the Manor and developed his Mind Mage skills. It was also during this time that he first met ShiKon, who would eventually become his wife. The two were bonded and had their first son, NaTu. However, stresses of the resistance and the dying planet left their mark on Kip and ShiKon's relationship. Having a sense of the dangers that faced the planet, Kip often threw himself head-first into his ship-making, secretly making an escape plan for his family. ShiKon, however, saw her husband's constant obsessive tinkering as lack of attention to his family. The breaking point was when the Manor took NaTu into the school's establishment, causing ShiKon to plan a separation that was only stopped by the destruction of the planet. Kip searched for his family frantically, but could not find them in time. He was forced to evacuate the planet alone in his ship, an act that he could not forgive afterwards. He turned his ship towards the Blue Planet in reckless abandon... but instead of crash-landing to his own demise, he was found by a village of humans. The Blue Planet The humans helped to nurse Kip back to health and take his mind off of his losses. Eventually, he learned to speak the Common language and learned about human culture through these people. They were also the people who gave him his Blue Planet name "Kip," after the sound of his quipping laugh. Kip did teach the people to use some of the strange technology he brought with him, most notably taking the young future leader of the village under his wing for a few years. Eventually, he was contacted by Zemus, who offered him a proposition. Only then did Kip learn of the Lunars who had survived the destruction of Runne and now slept on the Red Moon that orbited the Blue Planet. Though neither Kip nor Zemus were very fond of each other, Kip agreed to help the progress of the Lunar colonization by designing and building the Tower of Zot. He did not realize the truth behind Zemus' intentions until later, when the Lunar brought the boy Benjamin Ya to the tower. Kip trained both Ben and Aur during their teenage years in Zot, and also befriended the standoffish TsuMeTai. However, when his doubts began to rise about Zemus' methods and he began snooping a little too much for Zemus' likings, he was captured by Zemus. Kip was then turned over to Lugae for prototype experimentation, which became known as Project OMEGA. Eventually, TsuMeTai freed Kip from the prison, but not before the damage was done. After TsuMe's fall, Kip was again captured and kept locked within the sleep pods of Zot for more alteration and Zemus' use. Little is known of his time during Zot, though Kip has made reference to being used for assassinations and other destructive missions under the control of Zot. After the defeat of Zeromus and the fall of Zot, Kip was lost in the wreckage, sustained in deep sleep in the sleeping pod. The Daear knew of his existence, however, and sent Joran SuKi to revive Kip, thinking to use them for their own purposes. However, lost to OMEGA, Kip was not so easily controlled, and set about controlling others, to fulfill the burning purpose embedded within him to destroy Golbez. This eventually led to his own demise and capture by the Arweinydd Zazo. Wayrift Kip returned to the Blue Planet at the summons of Zazo as an enemy of the protagonists of Wayrift. Still quite crazed by the drives of OMEGA, and furious at being held in the power of the Arweinydd, he was an untrusting and unstable companion. Eventually, he was taken in by the kindness of Sam and his wife Gertrude at Sam's Tavern and Inn. He began working for them, first as a dish washer, then later as a cook, as he slowly began to make sense of his life and put himself back together. Finding his son, NaTu, was a major turning point in his life... realizing his son was alive, he became determined to fight the craze and desires of OMEGA and find what little was left of KiNaTu within him. During his adventures, Kip met the young Arweinydd Omakyn, who befriends NaTu and eventually became Kip's adopted son. Kip also discovered his wife's essence had returned to the Blue Planet in the form of the Fabulian thief, Fang (long story). Drawn to each other, they reaffirm their vows and marry again under the laws of the Blue Planet. Sam and Gertrude gift Kip and Fang ownership of Sam's and the tavern becomes a family-run business by the Tu Family. Having found his family again, Kip became an extremely devoted family man and worked hard to make up for the relationship mistakes made on Runne. Eventually, he and Fang have a second son, Samuel (named in honor of Sam), and a daughter, Aislin. After much time passed, Kip was finally able to overcome and reprogram OMEGA. He is well-liked among the humans of the Blue Planet and Sam's is known as a prominent hangout for figments and travelers alike. Kip was even able to regain Ben's trust and befriend most of the Wayrift cast, becoming very close friends with Aiden KluYa and Professor Kory (as they're all nothing but big geeks anyhow). In current times, Kip is a powerful Mind Mage that works on the side of the protagonists of Wayrift. Though a bit skittish at times, he will rise to protect the humans of the Blue Planet and his friends of all dimensions. Awakening Kip was the youngest Nefolian to Awaken in the records of history. Like his father, he is an enthusiastic flier, be it with wings or with ships. However, due to the Sygnus' Curse, he forgot his history as a Nefolian, and did not know of his Awakened state until far later in life. Unlike most Awakened, Kip is not affiliated with any Arweinydd energy. With the help of his adopted son, Omakyn, he is the first figment to have obtained a Self-Awakened state. During the times he was afflicted by OMEGA, Awakening was said to clear his mind and return his senses. Since OMEGA has been reprogramed, that is not so much an issue. Awakening is most often used to satiate Kip's intense desire to fly... In Awakened form, Kip obtains the winged form common to Awakened people. His wings are black, gradiented to white, like his hair, and bear a white diamond pattern at the tips. This is similar to the pattern noted of young KiNa in Dreigiau. Plates As part of Project OMEGA, Lugae embedded metal plates on Kip's body, made of a light-weight Lunar metal. While it's unknown the what the actual intent of these plates were, they enable Kip to drawn in and store a large amount of energy he would normally not be able to control. The plates are located in various areas including up the length of his left side, over his right shoulder, along his left cheek and under the eye patch of his right eye. During a battle in the Wayrift years, Kip lost one of his side-plates and risked death without a replacement. While an exact replacement could not be made, a Crystal plate was fashioned instead and served as the life-saving substitute. In the later years, all of his plates were eventually replaced with a crystal-adamant compound metal, crafted by Aiden KluYa, Kory and Arak. Skills and Abilities *''' Mind Magery '- Kip is a powerful Mind Mage with a wide range of abilities. He can sense and manipulate thoughts and feelings of others. He also has the power of telekinesis and can move objects, often violently, with his mind. *'Magihaxxor''' - Kip can using "hacking magic" to tap into machines and control them, similar to Mind Mage abilities used with people. As this skill is fairly unusual and often situational, the full extent of these abilities are unknown. *'Magic Drain' - Kip's plates are designed to allow him to draw in and store a large amount of magical or electrical power. He can then unleash this power back at his opponents during battle. *'Awakening' - Kip can become Self-Awakened, taking on a form with wings. He is a very adept and fast flier. *'Mechanic' - Kip is a computer-nerd and mechanical geek. He loves building ships, tinkering with machines and learning about anything technological. *'Crystal Shaping & Mastery' - Tutored by Aiden KluYa, Kip shows a potential to shape and form lesser crystals and has been confirmed as a amateur Crystal Master. *'Vision Stone' - Born under the influence of the Vision Stone's power, he has been able to tap into it and manipulate it. Little is known about the origins of the stone or it's effect. However, after tapping into the stone later in his life, Kip's magic has taken on a more blue-violet color, thought to be due to the stone's influence. *'Arwenydd's Empowerment '- Kip can connect to the Arwenydd Shaun for an extra power boost during battle, often jokingly called "Super Kip." Interesting Facts *Kip was originally designed to be a bad guy that could rival Ben in the Coming of the Darkstar story. *His prototype name was "NEMO," but that was later changed to "OMEGA." *He did not receive the name "Kip" until many months after his first concept art was drawn. For a while, he was simply known as "Anti-Ben." *The name "KiNaTu" was derived from his son's name "NaTu." Though it was known Kip had a Lunar name, he kept it secret from everyone for a very long time, even from his author! *Younger Kip (KiNa) was developed mostly on the fly through the Shimmer storyline. Up until that point, Kip's past had not been explored. Concept Art Category:Main Characters